User blog:Peazeract/Season 10 and Miniseries Continuity Resolution
Hello and welcome newcomers and returning users to the X-Files Wiki. It is good to have you here and read about one of the greatest science-fiction franchises of all-time. I'm pretty sure we are all aware of the new X-Files Miniseries that is already halfway through its projected run. However, The X-Files Season 10 comic series has ended a year ago and Season 11 is about to end its line. The common confusion and question springing around the wiki and the X-Files community is the continuity of these source materials. Another words, which of the two sources continuing the story after the end of the television series is true canon? I have seen threads on the wiki concerning changing the X-Files Miniseries name to "Season Ten" to make it conjunction with Wikipedia's article naming the Miniseries "Season 10". I believe there is a confusion of what is canon and how should edits be made within the wiki and how should we address the situations occurring to the characters within The X-Files. As a comic reader, I enjoyed Season 10 and Season 11. I remember reading interviews and attending conventions where Joe Harris, the lead writer of the comic series, reported with the aid of Chris Carter himself that the comic books were in fact canon. However, in a recent interview with Chris Carter on the X-Files News website, he reported that the new Miniseries will not follow the storylines of Season 10 and will go in its own direction. This brings up many questions of which source is true canon. Ultimately, it would come down to the Miniseries being true canon and the Season 10 and Season 11 comic series could be "alternate universes". Situations like this is not uncommon when concerning well-developed television or film franchises. We recently went through this situation with Star Wars. A while back, the Star Wars extended universe novels were once considered canon from George Lucas himself. However, after selling out Lucasfilms to Disney and after the announcement of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, all previous extended universe novels went from canon to now be known as "Star Wars Legends", like an "alternate reality" and the new releasing Star Wars films are the true canon. The X-Files, I believe, is entering that same phase where the previous materials that were once canon are now not while the new on-screen adaptations are considered canon. With that said, I still believe the wiki should keep the title of X-Files Miniseries the way it is and not change it to be called "Season 10" because a "Season 10" already exists even though it is in another format and the Miniseries truly is a "Miniseries" revival, similar to FOX's 24 Miniseries revival not too long ago. Readers of the comics and viewers of the Miniseries, do you agree with this statement of leaving the Miniseries as "Miniseries" and not "Season 10"? If you have any more questions, please feel free to leave it here. Thank you for reading. --Peazeract (talk) 21:06, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts